This invention relates generally to apparatus for moving heavy objects and refers more particularly to apparatus for raising heavy machinery and moving it from place to place in a factory.
Occasionally it is necessary or desirable to move heavy machinery. At present, this is an extremely difficult and time consuming task due to the size and bulkiness of the object being moved.
In accordance with the present invention, the apparatus for moving heavy machinery comprises an elongated beam structure which is adapted to be extended under a downwardly facing surface of the machinery with its ends projecting beyond opposite sides thereof. Trucks are disposed beneath the ends of the beam structure and support the beam structure at an elevation sufficient to raise the machinery off the floor so that it can be moved.
More specifically, when the machinery to be moved is a stamping press or the like having a die opening, the beam structure is extended through the die opening and contacts the top of the die opening so that when the ends of the beam structure are supported on the trucks the beam structure is raised high enough to support the stamping press above the floor so that it can be moved.
Preferably the beam structure comprises a pair of elongated, laterally spaced, generally parallel beams, which are interconnected by adjustable linkage so that the spacing between the beams can be varied depending upon the width of the die opening. By spreading the beams apart to the maximum width of the die opening, greater stability is achieved. The linkages are preferably scissors jacks having crossing links which are pivoted together at the points of crossing.
Each truck preferably has means for mounting the beams in various different positions depending on their spacing.
It is an object of this invention to provide apparatus for moving heavy objects such as stamping presses and other machinery which has the foregoing features.
Another object is to provide apparatus for moving heavy objects which is composed of equipment some of which is generally available in a factory and which can be readily adapted for the purpose of this invention, which is rugged and durable in use, is composed of a relatively few simple parts and can be easily manufactured and assembled.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.